heroes_and_villains_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Remipedia
Remipedia is a class of blind crustaceans found in coastal aquifers which contain saline groundwater, with populations identified in almost every ocean basin so far explored, including in Australia, the Caribbean Sea, and the Atlantic Ocean. The first described remipede was the fossil Tesnusocaris goldichi (Lower Pennsylvanian), but, since 1979, at least seventeen living species have been identified with global distribution throughout the neo-tropical zone.1 Contents hide * 1Description * 2Classification ** 2.1Godzilliidae ** 2.2Micropacteridae ** 2.3Speleonectidae * 3Distribution of extant Remipedia * 4References * 5External links Descriptionedit Remipedes are 10–40 millimetres (0.4–1.6 in) long and comprise a head and an elongate trunk of up to forty-two similar body segments.2 The swimming appendages are lateral on each segment, and the animals swim on their backs. They are generally slow-moving. They have fangs connected to secretory glands, which inject a combination ofdigestive enzymes and venom into their prey.3 They have a generally primitive body plan in crustacean terms, and have been thought to be a basal, ancestral crustacean group. However, Fanenbruck et al. showed that at least one species, Godzilliognomus frondosus, has a highly organized and well-differentiated brain, with a particularly largeolfactory area which is a common feature for species that live in dark environments.4 Classificationedit The class Remipedia was erected in 1981 by Jill Yager, in describing Speleonectes lucayensis from the Bahamas.5 The name "Remipedia" is from the Latin remipedes, meaning "oar-footed".5 Remipedia is grouped together with Cephalocarida to form the clade Xenocarida.6 Besides Cephalocarida, the closest relatives of remipedes are probably the Hexapoda (insects and allies), supporting the Pancrustacea hypothesis and the paraphyly of Crustacea.67 Twenty-four extant species are currently recognised, divided among three families.8 All are placed in the order Nectiopoda; the second order, Enantiopoda, comprises the fossil species Tesnusocaris goldichi and Cryptocaris hootchi.1 Godzilliidaeedit * Godzilliognomus Yager, 1989 ** Godzilliognomus frondosus Yager, 1989 ** Godzillognomus schrami Iliffe et al., 2010 * Godzillius Schram et al., 1986 ** Godzillius robustus Schram et al., 1986 * Pleomothra Yager, 1989 ** Pleomothra apletocheles Yager, 1989 ** Pleomothra fragilis Koenemann et al., 2008 Micropacteridaeedit * Micropacter Koenemann et al., 2007 ** Micropacter yagerae Koenemann et al., 2007 Speleonectidaeedit * Cryptocorynetes Yager, 1987 ** Cryptocorynetes elmorei Hazerli et al., 2009 9 ** Cryptocorynetes haptodiscus Yager, 1987 ** Cryptocorynetes longulus Wollermann et al., 2007 * Kaloketos Koenemann et al., 2004 ** Kaloketos pilosus Koenemann et al., 2004 * Lasionectes Yager & Schram, 1986 ** Lasionectes entrichoma Yager & Schram, 1986 ** Lasionectes exleyi Yager & Humphreys, 1996 * Speleonectes Yager, 1981 ** Speleonectes atlantida Koenemann et al., 2009 ** Speleonectes benjamini Yager, 1987 ** Speleonectes cokei Yager, 201310 ** Speleonectes emersoni Lorentzen et al., 2007 ** Speleonectes epilimnius Yager & Carpenter, 1999 ** Speleonectes fuchscockburni Neighbor et al., 201211 ** Speleonectes gironensis Yager, 1994 ** Speleonectes kakukii Daenekas et al., 2009 ** Speleonectes lucayensis Yager, 1981 ** Speleonectes minnsi Koenemann, Iliffe & van der Ham, 2003 ** Speleonectes ondinae (Garcia-Valdecasas, 1984) ** Speleonectes parabenjamini Koenemann, Iliffe & van der Ham, 2003 ** Speleonectes tanumekes Koenemann, Iliffe & van der Ham, 2003 ** Speleonectes tulumensis Yager, 1987 ** Speleonectes williamsi Hartke, Koenemann & Yager, 201112 Distribution of extant Remipediaedit * Bahamas – Andros, Sweetings Cay, Grand Bahama, Great Exuma, Great Guana Cay (Exuma Cays), Cat Island, Abaco Islands, San Salvador Island * Turks and Caicos Islands – North Caicos, Providenciales * Australia – North West Cape (Western Australia) * Cuba – Matanzas Province * Spain – Lanzarote (Canary Islands) * Mexico – Quintana Roo * Dominican Republic – Distrito Nacional Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Yager, J. 2013: Speleonectes cokei, new species of Remipedia (Crustacea: Speleonectidae) from a submerged ocean cave near Caye Chapel, Belize. Zootaxa, 3710(4): 354-362.doi:10.11646/zootaxa.3710.4.4 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Tamara R. Hartke, Stefan Koenemann & Jill Yager (2011)."Speleonectes williamsi, a new species of Remipedia (Crustacea) from the Bahamas" (PDF excerpt). Zootaxa 3115: 21–28. Category:Animalia Category:Animals with gills Category:Blind animals Category:Invertebrate Category:Marine invertebrates Category:Marine arthropod Category:Marine life Category:Marine organisms Category:Marine animals Category:Carboniferous Category:Permian Category:Paleozoic Category:Paleozoic animals Category:Paleozoic organisms Category:Paleozoic lifeforms Category:Triassic Category:Jurassic Category:Cretaceous Category:Mesozoic Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Mesozoic lifeforms Category:Paleogene Category:Paleocene Category:Eocene Category:Oligocene Category:Neogene Category:Miocene Category:Pliocene Category:Tertiary Category:Quaternary Category:Pleistocene Category:Holocene Category:Living invertebrates Category:Living animals Category:Living organisms Category:Living arthropods Category:Life on Earth